<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FOOL by PIGGIEWEN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334338">FOOL</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN'>PIGGIEWEN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【Solo/Mendez】剧情向中长篇合集 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, Solo/Mendez, 亨本, 特工组</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>越靠近，越远离。<br/>明明懂得这个道理却依旧无法洒脱放手的人，才是真的傻瓜。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Napoleon Solo/Tony Mendez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【Solo/Mendez】剧情向中长篇合集 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 上</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>上.</p><p>Solo推开Mendez那间独立办公室的门时Mendez正趴在办公桌上安静地睡着，Solo虽然尽量放轻了动作却还是带出了细碎声响，不过这都没能吵醒那个一看就是又为了工作苦熬了几十个小时的男人。办公室里只有一盏桌灯亮着，Solo关上门后站在门边扫了一眼，他唯一能用目光注意到的就是Mendez的头发似乎长得更长了，它们杂乱不安地伏在Mendez的脑后，暗示着它们的主人有多不在意它们。Mendez不是个不注重个人卫生的人，他只是对自己的发型不太着紧、就像他不在乎他的衣服有多过时一样。除非是为了任务要做什么改变和伪装，否则Mendez轻易不会去打理头发和胡子。<br/>
他在回想中对比了一下，两个月前他和Mendez最后一次见面时、这个男人的头发长度比现在还是要夸张了一个级别的：它们长到了如果不斜着整理一下的话、就会彻底盖过他那双漂亮的眼睛的程度，至于那微翘发梢更是早就已经没过了耳垂。好在那是在拉斯维加斯，而他当时在这座疯狂的城市中扮演一个颓废寡言的艺术家，Solo则没有任务，纯粹只是去拉斯维加斯游玩，顺带看一看Mendez——也或者是看一下Mendez再顺带来拉斯维加斯玩一下，这两种说法对他来说没什么区别。不去搅合对方的任务是他们之间始终恪守的原则——至少Mendez从来没有像他这么做过，他倒是逾过几次矩，不过Mendez没有就此发表意见，所以他也就继续我行我素恣意妄为了。<br/>
拉斯维加斯比起他去过的所有其他城市都更光鲜，也更绝望，这里的任何乐子都无法带给他新鲜感，只有身处其中、明明和这座城市格格不入却又完美融入的Mendez才能给他带来崭新的体验。当时他独自占据了一张圆桌，对任何来和他搭讪的人都懒得回应，他就只是隔着和现在差不多的距离，看着正侧对着他的Mendez用食指撩过恼人的刘海后，又单手撑在吧台上支住自己的脑袋发呆。他觉得那个画面是诱惑的——至少说得上是赏心悦目的，否则那两个男人不会一左一右地靠近Mendez，像是注意了他很久一样揽住他的肩贴在他耳边说什么。<br/>
所以Solo才说自己讨厌充斥在这座城市中的狂热，它极具传染性，像一种会让人变得不理智的病毒。<br/>
Solo的忍耐力只够维持到Mendez用表情“友善”地表达希望那两位离他远一点的意愿，他只能看到这里。在Mendez自己打算做出更多之前，他已经大步走向那个方位，拍了拍其中一人的肩，然后揪住他的领子用相当粗鲁的动作把他扯开了。他知道Mendez早就发现了自己的到来，只不过，他肯定没料到自己还是会选择用这种方式现身。<br/>
“你不应该出现在这里。”Solo掀动起一阵喧哗的时候Mendez果然慌张了——不是因为他被陌生人邀请去玩一场三人游戏，那个他可以应付——他惊惧的是Solo的介入彻底搅乱了他的计划，也提醒他该正视Solo已经超过他所划出的底线这个事实。<br/>
“我还有事要处理，你知道，你最好快点……”他在那两个用西语吵吵嚷嚷的男人挥舞起拳头前把Solo拉后了一步压低声音说。他希望Solo看向他的那个眼神里闪着的亢奋是因为酒精、因为氛围、而不是因为别的什么会令他害怕的感情。<br/>
“然而我没有任务，”Solo拿走了Mendez的手，“而且别忘了，这可是在拉斯维加斯。”<br/>
解开西装扣子的动作和他一脚踹在刚刚搂住Mendez腰部的男人膝盖上的攻击一气呵成，是的，这里是拉斯维加斯，他想做什么都没关系，就算他把那两个男人揍到趴在地上认错求饶，他也不需要为此负责。Mendez的任务怎么样了？他一点也不想关心。他只想快点把一反常态絮絮叨叨责怪起他的Mendez扯进酒店房间，然后试一试那副从酒吧里某位女士的包里顺来的、毛茸茸的手铐。他觉得这副看起来可爱用途却不那么可爱的玩意儿应该和Mendez很搭，而这就是他最关心的事。他并没有觉得自己做错了什么，因为Mendez从来也不会明确地说你这样不行、或是你做错了，他只会在难得的抱怨后又展现独属于他的宽容，叹着气在半推半就中由着Solo用那个看起来无害的情趣玩具将他铐在浴室，然后验证Solo的那个关于这副手铐和Mendez到底搭不搭的猜想。<br/>
他是在又相隔了两个星期之后重新见到Mendez而Mendez却认认真真地和他说，我们能不能重新回到最简单的同事关系、仅仅只是同事关系时，才意识到他可能确实做错了的。而确切来说，他们本来也就只是同事关系。他们没有互表过心意，也从不去否认存在于他们之间的互相吸引，会走到上床这一步说不上是Solo蓄谋已久、但也绝非心血来潮。Solo猜他和Mendez都觉得这种相处比用一字一句严谨真切确立起的恋人关系要更亲密一些，同时又没有负担。是啊，自由这个词光是念出来都让人觉得轻松开心，谁不喜欢开开心心的？<br/>
不管在他们的相处中，Mendez多少次都是更迟钝被动、慢上一拍的那个角色，到了最后，他还是抢在了Solo前头。<br/>
“我不得不接受我们的关系在变质这个事实，”这是他第一次和Solo面对面聊起这长久以来牵绊在两人之间的事，而Solo发现自己不太愿意接受Mendez会选择坦诚是因为他想结束，“它影响了你，也会影响我……这不是我想要的。”<br/>
那你倒是说说你想要什么。Solo忍住了，原本他还打算用他擅长的那种讽刺的语气反问一句“这段关系哪里变质了？你该不会认为我爱上你了吧？”。<br/>
他也忍住了。<br/>
因为他无法将一个自己几秒前才终于肯承认的事实像玩笑一般讲出来。<br/>
“Solo……”Mendez的声音婉转，态度却直接，“还记得那只猫吗？”<br/>
Mendez看着Solo的眼睛里正流转的、像琥珀一样的光一闪，一闪，这让Solo很快想起了那只眼睛和Mendez多少有些相似的猫——不过Mendez更喜欢称呼它为“她”。她在某一段短暂的时间里成为了Mendez家中最有存在感的那个主人，Solo会知道这个不过是因为他在回到兰利的日子总是会用酒店花费太贵这个理由借住到Mendez家里，而不幸的是他对猫有一点天生的过敏。或许是那个冬天特别冷，也或许她像自己一样，对这个看起来柔软无害的男人产生了兴趣，总之她从流连于Mendez家门前变成了被Mendez请回家里。她骄傲，充满野性，对Mendez爱搭不理，却又喜欢在Solo靠近Mendez的时候耀武扬威地静静站在一旁盯住他。她对Solo一点也不友善，可这并不妨碍Solo在“惧怕”中适应她。<br/>
这也没什么难适应的，他一向觉得Mendez也像极了一只猫，只是脾气总要比那些真正的猫来得好捉摸些，他默默地划出了一个安全范围，只要控制好尺度别太肆无忌惮，他是绝对不会逃开的。Solo有时会在没任务的时候去Mendez的家里待着。就只是待着，听着Mendez在书房发出的各种动静。Mendez即使在家时也很少走动，就像只喜欢窝在一个固定角落的大猫一样，只不过在那个冬天，这个不属于Solo、却又带给Solo归属感的家中的猫变成了两只。大的那只不会让他打喷嚏，小的那只无法让他抱在怀里。<br/>
后来她又离开了，就像她来到Mendez的家门前一样，没有具体的日期，更不可能留下只言片语的理由，总之有一天Solo又造访了Mendez的家，但他没有再打喷嚏、也没有再听到任何因为猫制造出的动静。Mendez为她准备的碗和食物都还在角落静静地摆着，但她还是不打一声招呼就走了，而且看起来像是再也不打算回来。<br/>
不过又能怎么办呢，猫本来就该这么神秘的，它消失得不留痕迹，我猜这是它能为我这个人类所做出的、最大的迁就——Mendez这么像是自我开解般地抱怨了几句，不过Solo并没太放在心上，他那时正忙着去解开Mendez那套土气的格纹居家服，想要纾解堆积太久的想念与热情。<br/>
“我后来反思过她的离开。”<br/>
“我觉得是我做错了。”<br/>
“她只是需要我——短暂地，需要我。我却不懂知足，想为她取名字，替她戴上项圈，把她禁锢在我能看到的视线范围里，试图去完全拥有她。”<br/>
“我想她是对我的贪心产生了厌倦，所以才会不声不响地离开。”<br/>
Solo完全能听懂这个聪明的男人想暗示什么。无论Mendez平日里温和的笑容和柔软的内心让Solo觉得有多温暖，他唯一一次展示的疏离依旧冷漠残酷。他清楚地向Solo昭示着，他不是不懂拒绝，他只是把自己的安全范围缩紧得足够小，但是明明那么窄的距离，Solo却还是不顾后果地踩进来了。<br/>
“你是这么想的？”Solo唇边像是永远不会消失的笑容早就荡然无存了。原来用圆活的影射来拒绝一个人是这样的感受，这么想的话，以前的自己还挺像一个混蛋的吧？<br/>
“是啊，‘我想和你成为亲密的朋友，也愿意趴在你的膝盖上睡一会儿，你却想要成为我的主人，你甚至都不问问我到底想不想要你这个主人’……”Mendez言语间的感情又无辜，又真诚，“如果它会说话的话，我猜它一定会这么责备我的。”<br/>
是Mendez使得他这段时间常常想起那只猫，因为他体会到Mendez其实从头到尾都和那只猫一样：只要他想的话，他也完全可以离开得无声无息，不留痕迹。<br/>
门被反锁的声音凌厉地打破了空气里凝结的安静，Mendez这才终于醒了过来。他将脸在已经被枕到酸麻的手臂上左右蹭了两下后才反手遮着眼睛恍恍惚惚地抬头。<br/>
“……Solo？”小小惊讶被揉眼睛的动作掩盖了，他问出口，却更像是在对自己确认。<br/>
“你又熬夜了，”还搭在门锁上的手自然地滑进了西装裤的口袋，站在阴影里的Solo恢复了泰然自若，“早知道我就帮你带杯咖啡。”<br/>
Mendez看着他，不知道该如何措辞，Solo清楚那是因为他还处于极度困倦中、而不是因为自己搅乱了他的情绪。就像猫不会因为他人的靠近而被干扰到它自身的思想，Mendez也绝不会因为仅仅不想再和Solo上床就不懂得如何面对他。<br/>
“我…你什么时候回来的？”他原想说两个多月没见了我不知道你回来了，临时换了一句大概是因为他实在不确定距离上次他提出那种要求以后他们到底有多久没见面了。他一向都是这么处理的：Solo什么时候去执行任务了、什么时候回来了、什么时候又不知不觉在他家待了超过一周都没有离开、他都不曾对照着日历去一一推算过，因为那在他的生活中并不能算得上是一件多重要的事。他还算喜欢Solo，喜欢和他偶尔一起出个任务、喜欢即使没什么话题可聊同处一室时也不觉尴尬、喜欢在次数不多频率也不高的情况下和他上个床，虽然这在Solo住进他家时会发生一些变化，但那还不足以令Mendez感到厌烦。Mendez不是个孤独的人，但是在被工作包围的人生里，他也会产生寂寞的情绪。Solo的出现填满了那部分的失落，他喜欢两个人之间不曾言明却可以来去自如的轻松，他不是抗拒被束缚，但也确实说不上多喜欢，至少到他目前为止的人生里，他还没有做好这样的准备——因为他不是单身了太久所以才过度渴望找到一个结局的人，他是，单身了足够久，久到早就习惯独自生活的人。<br/>
他以为Solo也和他一样。他和Solo的许多性格是截然相反的，只有这一点是极其相似的，这曾经令他们向彼此走近。<br/>
但是有什么在渐渐脱离轨道。Solo妄图侵入的不止是他原本循规蹈矩的人生，他已经开始宣示着某种所有权、搅乱了Mendez的正常生活。因为他们从来不是恋人关系，所以他们也就不需要为对方改变什么——Mendez始终恪守着这个原则，于是他一直没有向Solo抗议过什么，直到他发现，自己的迁就造成的不过是Solo的恣肆。<br/>
而他喜欢的恐怕只是最开始那个懂得掌握分寸的Solo。<br/>
“两个小时前。”Solo看到Mendez按摩着左臂的手停下了，他的嘴动了动，Solo了解他会随意扯出一个借口请自己离开，通常那不会奏效，他也从不介意，不过现在，他不想听到Mendez倾吐出的任何拒绝。<br/>
“我后来一直在想你说的那些，关于猫的想法。”于是他先开口了，上次的对话戛然而止于Mendez那句“我想我们还是可以继续做同事的”，连朋友都免了，就真的只是再纯粹不过的同事。Solo没有给他回答，他甚至毫不绅士地连再见都没说就转身离开了，因为他的游刃有余在Mendez面前一败涂地，而那导致他在那个刹那不知所措。<br/>
好在他现在想清楚他该怎么办了。<br/>
“一开始她选择了你、在那么多户人家中单单选择了你的时候，就应当做好会被你打上所有权的准备。”<br/>
“你小心翼翼地和她保持距离，以为这样就不会吓跑她，结果呢？她对你的努力根本无动于衷。”<br/>
“你看，直到她离开了，都有办法让你觉得‘这是我的错’，但你又不得不承认，你就是喜欢这样一只猫。”<br/>
“是因为她一开始就依顺你，亲近你，你才会变得贪心的。”<br/>
错的是一直在任我予取予求的你。<br/>
“你没有错，错的是猫。”<br/>
我也没有错，错的是你。<br/>
“就算是这样，”Mendez终于清醒过来了，尽管他眼里的红血丝还在叫嚣着疲劳，“如果她说她想离开我的家、回到那个自由的世界，我也会为她打开那扇门的，我不会……”<br/>
“那只是你的决定，”Solo打断他，在走向Mendez的短短几步里，他的目光重新变得锐利了，“不是我的。”<br/>
Mendez平时的样子要么就是平静，要么就是非常平静。但Solo觉得自己能成为那其中的特例，他总能为窥得Mendez偶尔的溃败而沾沾自喜，这一次也毫不例外。Mendez撑着办公桌站起了，他摇晃了一下，鬓角有一簇本该软塌塌的发梢顽皮地向外微微翘起。这让Solo又联想到那只毛色黑亮的猫，每次Solo好心情地难得逗弄她，换来的都是她用嘶吼做出的厌恶回应。Mendez会充当他和猫之间的和事佬，猫也会在Mendez靠近时撒娇一般绕着他，喵喵叫着，示意Mendez抱起她，控诉Napoleon Solo是个多么讨人厌的坏分子。<br/>
“它像是在对我宣布——‘你看啊，想讨好我的人类有那么多，我却只喜欢你’。”Mendez在抱着猫一起坐进沙发后又开始假设自己是猫那样说起了话，他的指尖调皮地挑动了一下她的耳朵，她敏感地甩了甩尾巴却没有过多抵抗，这让Mendez笑得露出了一排牙齿，同时他抬头去看Solo，用眼神向Solo传达他有多喜欢这只猫。<br/>
Solo清楚地记得他又打了个喷嚏，接着有点不是滋味地察觉到Mendez好像在那时就已经把他想说的话都说完了：<br/>
你看啊，我身边喜欢我的人有那么多，我却只喜欢你。<br/>
惟独喜欢你。<br/>
难道这还不够打动你的心？<br/>
“……就到此为止吧，Solo。”Mendez现在有点后悔上次没有把话说明白了，这是他犯的第二个错误。他的第一个错误则是他早该在一开始发现Solo不满足于现状时就及时喊停。<br/>
只是现在，这两个错误都已经无法挽回了。Mendez光是看着Solo愈发清晰的眉目就能分析出他在想什么——同时他想起了那声吵醒他的、锁扣之间互相紧扣的清脆声音。这所有后知后觉的体味和Solo从后抱住他把他压倒在办公桌上的动作来得太过令他应接不暇。以他的身高、以他身处的环境，他其实是不必产生多余的、类似害怕的感受的。<br/>
可惜他深知Solo不是个一般的男人，而熟悉往往更令人恐慌。<br/>
Solo身体里的血管在突突跳动，Mendez说“到此为止”时的表情诚实到他能看出深藏其中的厌烦，这个聪颖的老实人有着各种默不作声就表达出情绪的方法，他没想要这么唐突，但Mendez的冷淡让他陷进了前所未有的空洞。爱这种东西多么离奇，我不爱你的时候，所有的情绪都是虚妄。可一旦我真的爱上你，这个世界上的所有一切都变成嘈杂，就算它们全部加起来，都不及得到你这件事重要。<br/>
大多数情况下，和Mendez心平静气地好好谈谈是个好的选择，他总是愿意成为更包容、更理解、更站在对方立场上的那个好人。可在此刻，Solo只想用Mendez身上那条已经用出折痕的旧皮带捆住他的手、再用自己那条崭新的限量版领带绑住他的嘴、按着他毛茸茸的后脑勺、操到这个好人哭着告诉他，错的是他，不是自己。<br/>
病态的欲望在啃食他，从拉斯维加斯那夜到现在都没能完全消退的狂热又泛滥上来，淹过了Solo那条标示着理智的警戒线。他庆幸的只剩自己因想法而扭曲的表情Mendez看不见。<br/>
“Solo……Solo！”那支Mendez用了好几年的钢笔被他挣扎时晃动的脑袋撞到了地上后又不知情地滚了许多圈；手边零散的文件夹和纸张在Mendez被推上来时四散乱开；他的手被反扣在身后、抵在自己与Solo之间。Solo不是那么疯狂的人，这是他对Solo最基础的信任，所以他没有说别的，他不算镇定，却还是清晰地喊着Solo的名字，不停地喊，直到那攥紧他手腕的力道确实放松了一些。<br/>
“最后一次……”Solo的身躯覆了上来，潮湿的热气扫过Mendez凌乱发丝下的耳垂。<br/>
Mendez呼吸不顺畅地又扭动反抗了一下。<br/>
“你也选择了我，你也靠近了我，你应允了我每一次的索取，”那双能接触到世上任何宝物的手轻易解开了Mendez的皮带搭扣，“这是你的错……”<br/>
我没有错。Mendez在心里呐喊。<br/>
Solo最想要的偏偏是他不想给的，这不是他的错。<br/>
“你不能这么轻巧地从这段关系中离开，”内裤和长裤一并落了地，他的下半身赤裸着暴露在Solo眼前，而罪魁祸首依旧衣冠楚楚，“这对我不公平……”<br/>
Solo的失控只到这里为止，他停下了。<br/>
Mendez的牙关开始颤抖，过往与Solo交合的记忆不可避免浮现。他不是每一次都那么意欲高涨的，可Solo总有办法能让他咬住牙点头答应。<br/>
这才是他最害怕的地方。<br/>
“你可以离开，但你怎么可以把原因都归咎于我……”<br/>
箍紧他的手臂依然有力，但说话的声音却变得温软。<br/>
Solo在央求他，用满载着绝望的语气。Mendez知道这不过又是Solo擅长的手段，他总是强硬地展现自己的意图，在那之后又用最柔软的态度来为Mendez灌输犹豫，让他在迟疑的迷糊间，接受Solo每一次并谈不上有多恶意的要求。<br/>
也许他确实是错了。<br/>
他原本可以更坚决地拒绝Solo的乞求，但是在日积月累的习惯里，这似乎已经变成了一件难以做到的事。<br/>
“所以，就最后一次……”<br/>
Mendez的身体不再那么紧绷僵硬，Solo敏锐地察觉到了，他将Mendez翻了个身，强硬地挤进他并拢的两腿之间，在面对面时，Mendez低着眼睛别开了头。<br/>
“……这是在总部，”Mendez的声音听来不再那么勉强，他的手一得到自由后就立刻撑坐了起来，微微勃起的性器被掩藏在了宽大的衬衫之下，“随时会有人经过。”<br/>
“反正都是最后一次了，”Solo在解自己的皮带，Mendez只好又看向别处，“不如留个好的记忆。”<br/>
才不会有什么好的记忆——Mendez的双手被皮带牢牢捆住然后压向头顶时只闪过了这个想法，办公桌的横截面只够他的上半身整个贴上去，而被桎梏的双手可怜兮兮地悬出了桌面外。<br/>
Solo也利落地褪光了裤子，手从Mendez的衬衫下摆中摸了进去并扶住了他两边的腰。Mendez的耳朵尖不自然地红了，Solo连一个吻都还没得到，半勃的阴茎却依然因为Mendez再次久违地、顺从地将腿敞向两边的画面有愈发胀痛的势头。<br/>
“为什么又答应了？”他可以强迫、也有能力强迫Mendez，可他总是会等到Mendez点头。因为结果从来不会令他失望，如果说这就是他一直以来为所欲为的资本，那也是Mendez本人导致的。<br/>
因为我在这长久的时间里学会了接受你，却还没学会怎么完整地拒绝你。<br/>
Mendez不会这么说。<br/>
“……换一个安心，”Mendez试图转一转手腕好让皮制品勒进皮肤里的感觉不那么切实，“如果这是你想要的……”<br/>
“我想要的可不仅仅是这些。”<br/>
Solo弯下腰，手在衣物的遮盖下依然准确地摸到了Mendez胸前的那一点，他连着衬衫一起含了进去，Mendez的肩膀由于被捆的双手不自在地耸动。兴致好的时候，Solo会里里外外吻遍Mendez的全身来帮助他缓解紧张、以便更好地接受自己的插入，再潦草点的话，润滑剂也能帮到不小的忙。可现在的Solo显然不处于这两种情况中的任何一种，他的焦躁很汹涌，这令他变得粗鲁。Mendez的衬衫被往上掀起，胸前的一点再次被不轻不重地咬了一口，Mendez的惊呼则被始终吊着他的那根“我还在办公室”的弦硬生生压下去了。Solo只是浅浅在腹部印了几个吻——他甚至刻意避开了Mendez的阴茎，连用舌头去应付一下急需抚慰的前端都懒得做。<br/>
他又拢紧了垂在腰部两侧的腿，好让Mendez的腰不要承受那么大的压力。Mendez不觉得这是Solo的贴心，他的双腿吃不住力，手腕传至肩膀的麻痹感更是好不到哪去，但最糟糕的远不止于此——Solo正托起他的屁股，一根手指朝他的股缝间试探而去，而他除了不争气地因为指甲刮擦在穴口周围的举动蜷起脚趾咬住下唇之外无能为力。<br/>
Mendez的腰被Solo单手托着他臀部的手抬起了，他始终悬在半空找不到个着落点的双腿被架在了Solo的肩上，这个姿势除了更方便Solo将手指探进去一节之外，带给Mendez的只有被压抑住的惊喘和叹息。<br/>
Solo没有强迫他，他有点悲哀地想，可那又如何？这个男人依旧成功地给了他一种被欺凌侵犯的可悲感。<br/>
第二根手指迟迟没有加入，Solo这会儿倒好像又变得十分有耐心了。已经插进去的那根手指被包裹到了根部，Solo没忙着在里面搅动，他只是尝试着在内部弯曲那根被裹紧的手指。第一次折起弧度的时候，Mendez剧烈挣扎了一下，两秒后他又因为挣扎带来的不适感不得不逼迫自己冷静。如果他的手自由的话，这会儿他一定会咬住自己的手背，好让自己不要发出淫荡的叫喊声。可目前，他只能用残存的意志力和羞耻心来让自己不要给出太出格的反应。<br/>
“我原本想用领带绑住你的嘴，直到领带也堵不住你放荡的声音……”Solo的手指弯曲着、仔细地慢慢在他看不见的隐秘中搅动着，他火热的阴茎贴上Mendez微凉的臀瓣，压低的嗓音密密麻麻地缠绕在Mendez乱成个毛线球的脑子里，让他的整具躯体都不可自控地轻轻颤抖起来。<br/>
“不过我现在觉得，不用领带、然后看你这么艰难忍耐的样子也不错。”<br/>
Mendez的一丝不苟和隐忍克制在他衣着整齐的时候，会让他看起来矜持而纯洁，但是在性交的时候，那只会让Mendez看起来更像个迫不及待想要被插入、被填满的、饥渴的禁欲男人。这其中最能让Solo兴奋的是，他清楚Mendez只会在他的身体下变得淫乱不堪。这种占有欲炸出的征服感从他的背脊窜出一阵恼人的热度，刺激得他抽出手指后又重重地在穴口周围按压了几下，然后两根手指一起插进了这个敏感的身体里，不耐地刮擦起来。<br/>
“Solo……别，别这样……”Mendez只能说出这个了，如果Solo再这样故意折磨他下去，他就真的会说出“求求你”这种他最不想说出口的词句。他挺立在小腹前的阴茎被彻底放空，Solo的手指每次有意无意顶到前列腺时都会让他的背脊不自觉拱起，那种快感还不到极度强烈的地步，却足够那些透明的前液接连不停地渗出了。饶是到了这种地步，Mendez却还要分神去注意办公室外有没有脚步声经过，他甚至都开始幻想一墙之隔是不是正有人在听着这间办公室里发生的一切。<br/>
“我还记得上一次，在拉斯维加斯，你被我操射了。”Solo抽回被肠液濡湿了的手指，将完全勃起的阴茎放进了Mendez的臀瓣之间，柔嫩的皮肤紧贴着上面的血管。Solo注意到了Mendez的反应，他啃咬了一阵Mendez的下颌，又撑在他上方看着他，回忆着上一次Mendez也是以这种差不多的姿势被铐在浴缸里，他连一下都没去碰Mendez的阴茎，就只是用阴茎前端准确地擦撞着Mendez穴口中两个指节距离后的那块脆弱。Mendez释放出混在一起的精液和前液后彻底瘫软下来将身体蜷成一团、眯着眼角眼泪汪汪的样子，更是在他脑海里留下了极深的烙印，每每想起都会在他的心上撕扯出一片情色的肖想。<br/>
Mendez的一记呻吟听来并不情愿，那种在高潮时全身放松、忘记呼吸的别样体验不是不愉悦，只是那个被淫糜的快感所控制的他太过令他自己羞耻。<br/>
“我想再试一次。”<br/>
“不要！Solo……别……”Mendez因为太过惊惶而急促呼吸起来，可这并没能阻止Solo的决定。他的性器倏然顶进去的时候Mendez的穴口无意识地收紧了，但Solo实在太懂得控制自身的节奏和强度，他将Mendez整个又往前拖了些，掐住腰侧的手固定着他，而他的阴茎前段就这样在进进出出中每隔几秒就准确地顶上Mendez最怕被触碰的那块凸起。Mendez永远无法掌握如何在Solo这种充满技巧性的性爱中跟随节奏的要领、更别谈放松全身或是呼吸应当慢进快出，他就只能紧闭眼睛，让不争气的哭腔断断续续从喉咙中漏出来，整个身体随着Solo的顶压晃动，直到他适应这种被直接顶撞前列腺的蚀骨快感，直到Solo挺动腰腹的力度越来越大，直到他被高潮的冲击席卷全身……<br/>
粘稠的精液在Mendez天旋地转的几十秒里喷涌而出，Mendez的衬衫率先遭了殃而他早已无暇顾及了。后穴传来的不仅是因为碾磨刮擦引起的痛感，更多的是食髓知味的满足。Solo始终不停地在探索他的身体，他也始终不变地只能任由这个男人摆布。<br/>
“满意吗？”Solo又将结实的身体压了下去，一下一下地啄着Mendez无意识扑动的睫毛下涌出的泪水，他的肌肉线条即使隔着衣服、Mendez一样能在心里描绘。<br/>
他痛恨这样。可是他无能为力。<br/>
Mendez摇了摇头，想离Solo总让他后怕的气息远一些。Solo的笑声很清晰，濒临血液不通的手随之被解开，Solo也跟着舔上了烙在Mendez手腕处的一圈红痕。Mendez终于再睁开眼睛时视线里一片模糊，他的手发着抖想要推开Solo结束这所谓的最后一次，Solo却又钳制住他的手把他推倒了。不知什么时候被他从裤袋里拿出的安全套被撕开，Mendez的脚还没能够沾到地、就又一次被Solo指引着圈住了他的腰。<br/>
“唔……”<br/>
粗长的肉柱在穴口的欲拒还迎下整根顶入了，Mendez的大腿早就麻了，他觉得自己的下半身失去了知觉，只有贪得无厌的后穴还在欢迎着Solo的冲撞。他的叫声早就不受控制，他不能指望CIA把每间独立办公室的隔音做的有多好，他只能指望自己还有足够的力气闷住自己的嘴。<br/>
“别分心……”Solo拿开了Mendez捂住自己的手，胯部的动作却一刻不停。他忍得太久了，他恨不得就这样一直钉在Mendez身体里。桌子都随着他的抽插轻微地前后晃动，Mendez不敢叫喊却又任他随心所欲的样子让他于心不忍起来，他还是放开了自己阻止Mendez的那只手，由着他交叠着双手堵住了自己的嘴。听不到Mendez最放浪形骸的叫喊虽然很遗憾，但用那种哑忍的淫荡低吟作为补偿也是另一种收获。<br/>
比起清楚自己现在正在被Solo的阴茎碾压，Mendez只能恍惚地猜想自己大概就快在Solo的侵犯中彻底坏掉了。<br/>
“Solo……真的够了……”他也不想去理这种眼眶含着泪的、呜咽一般的乞求让他有多难堪了，这是报复，他隐隐约约意识到，Solo乞求他，接着又倒过来让他乞求Solo……<br/>
“最后一次……Mendez，”Solo停了停，他扶正了Mendez的身体、又去吻走了Mendez流下来的泪，然而操着这人的动作却一刻不停，“最后一次了。”<br/>
把他操哭远远不够，就算操到求饶也不够，也许最后他会将Mendez操昏过去。这些都不够，因为他们不足以填满Solo因为Mendez想要离开的意愿而崩塌的、心上的那一大块缺陷。<br/>
欲望又在他的身体深处碰撞着叫嚣起来，在他的眼眶也开始泛酸的那一刻，他颤抖着搂紧了Mendez，把那些接踵而至的难过随着精液一起留在了Mendez的身体里。<br/>
怎样才算真的拥有？Solo发现连他都无法定义。<br/>
Mendez在Solo抽出他身体的时刻从桌上滑了下来，Solo抱住了他，他不再反抗是因为他失去了全部的气力。Solo只能用手帕将他简单清理一下，他把Mendez放进了那张并不宽大的、被Mendez平时用来午休的沙发里，将他挤在了沙发的靠背和自己之间，强硬地让他枕在了自己的手臂上。<br/>
“我希望……”Mendez虚弱的声线里有浓浓的鼻音，那是啜泣被闷在手掌心太久造成的，“这真的是最后一次了。”<br/>
Solo想，Mendez一定会对他的出尔反尔感到生气的。但那不会持续太久。<br/>
“你知道的，我是个小偷，也是个骗子。”Solo的脸贴过去的时候Mendez闪躲了一下，最后那个吻落在了Mendez的耳垂。<br/>
“结果你偏偏就是那个轻信骗子的傻瓜。”<br/>
然而就算我说的所有话都是假的，希望你留在我身边的心却是真的。<br/>
Mendez没能做出什么更激烈的反应，他就只是闭上了眼睛，Solo以为他会再用犀利的言辞愤怒上一阵的，结果他的脑袋不明显地向左倒了一下，在靠近Solo的肩侧发出了均匀的鼻息声。他替Mendez掖了掖衣角后不再动作，他可以预想Mendez这一觉会睡得多久多沉，也能够想象醒来后的Mendez会用怎样的眼神看他。<br/>
只是越靠近，越远离。<br/>
明明懂得这个道理却依旧无法洒脱放手的人，才是真的傻瓜。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 中</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我梦见你结婚了。”<br/>Solo带着笑意说出这句话的时候，Mendez只是用他听不见的声音叹气，紧接着又在沉默中拆开了一包医用酒精棉。他原本是应该对不久之前发生在办公室的意外继续与Solo保持足够距离来证明自己仍在愤怒的，但是没有任何理由、他就是不争气地在回家看到Solo倒在他家沙发上时又将那股怒气全部抛诸脑后了。<br/>“我立刻找了一辆车赶往教堂，一开始路上是没有其他车的，但不知道为什么在我默念快到了快到了的时候，前方却突然堵满了车——难以想象弗吉尼亚的小镇道路上会有那么多的车……”<br/>镊子夹着的酒精棉刚碰上伤口就被瞬时染红，Mendez替换了好几个却发现它们只能擦掉那处裂开的伤口周围的血痕。他转头想去准备一些盐水好帮Solo清洗掉那一块会令他更加不适的血痂，手腕又被Solo握住了：<br/>“我打开车门开始奔跑，就像电影中常常演绎的那样，这并不累，我也不怎么喘，我只是很担心我会赶不上。我问自己要赶上什么？赶上你最幸福的一刻然后在新娘面前把你抢走？其实我也不知道，我只知道我必须得见到你。”<br/>“……至少先让我再去弄点水来帮你处理好这个，”Mendez看起来完全没把Solo的认真讲述放在心上，他抽回自己的手，“绷带呢？你的伤口外明明应该有……”<br/>“被我拆掉了，为了方便爬窗户。”<br/>“如果你下次能够安静等在门口的话，我想我会更欢迎你。”擦拭过染血皮肤的毛巾完成任务后被丢向了茶几，被扔出时的抛物线预示着完成这件事的人心情欠妥。<br/>“我只是不确定你看到我会不会开门——”Solo伸了伸脖子，想看一看Mendez此刻的表情，但他能够瞥见的只是被头发和胡子遮住不少的半张侧脸，而他能确认到的信息不过是Mendez确实修剪过刘海了。<br/>“……我会为任何一位来敲门的同事开门。”<br/>Solo看着Mendez擦手、摇头、站起，而后背对着他走开了。<br/>“就是这个背影，”Solo又好好地半躺回沙发上，似乎没受腹部那道又裂开的、刀伤的影响、更没听进去Mendez强调的“同事”，“我最终还是赶到了，教堂外的地上铺满了花瓣，我心里想的却是‘这是在搞什么？难道没人知道Tony Mendez不喜欢花？’，我继续往前走，教堂门却刚好在我抬头的时候被关上，就在我的眼前，而我只来得及看见你的背影。”<br/>Mendez所在的方位有好一阵没发出任何声响，等Solo再次看到Mendez从浴室出来的时候他端着一盆调好的温水，那里面浸着一块毛巾。<br/>“这块血痂有点棘手，不处理掉的话会牵扯到裂开的那部分，”Mendez甚少受伤，但常识和曾学习过的基础护理知识总还能让他判定现状，“我不是专业的，这可能会有点疼……”<br/>Mendez拧干了毛巾抬头看着Solo，假装自己不知道这个男人的眼神由始至终都跟随着他。<br/>“噢，别担心，我经历过更疼的，缝合这道伤口的时候我可没那么好运能来上一针麻醉。”Solo能感受到正在细微渗血的那道口子带来的疼痛正密密麻麻扩散至他的神经各处，不过这并没能影响他的侃侃而谈，<br/>“比如这个梦，这个梦可是比在清醒状态下缝合还要痛苦十——等等！”<br/>用痛觉感知来打断Solo不是Mendez的本意，如他所说，他不仅不是专业的，连处理伤口的经验都少之又少，平时生活中的意外小伤他不是由它们自己消退愈合，就是拿几张创可贴敷衍了事，在他的印象里，似乎Solo才是对他的那些细小伤口更为大惊小怪的人。<br/>Solo腹部那块因血液凝结而盘踞在皮肤上的血痂着实顽固，Mendez毛巾下的手还是不得不多用了些力道，盐水擦过伤口边缘的时候Solo又“嘶——”了一声，换做平时，Mendez是乐意让Solo吃点苦头的，可这个男人腹部的刀伤正清清楚楚印在他眼里、平整盘绕伤口而过的缝合线让它看起来更显狰狞。无论Solo自己怎么解释这刀伤不值一提或是伤口裂开纯属意外，都不会让Mendez觉得他也可以同样对此淡然处置。<br/>“抱歉，我……”Mendez确实恨透了Solo吃痛后又立刻加以掩饰的微笑，可道歉的话还是不自觉从嘴里溜出来了，干净的纱布又覆盖上去，Mendez不指望这伤口会在他这种笨手笨脚的业余照料下立刻痊愈，“我只能做到这样，你得去医院，你需要医生。”<br/>Solo一手捂着伤口一手扶着沙发背撑坐了起来，正在揉毛巾的Mendez没来得及去帮他，就只好在他坐起后帮他拉了拉被解开的衬衫，结果正准备替他扣纽扣的手又因为Solo的话抽离了。<br/>“我不需要医生，我需要的是你。”Solo这话接和得轻巧自然，Mendez正蹲在他的面前仰头看向他，他眼里转瞬即逝的小小无措制止了Solo想捧住他脸的想法，“而且我才从医院溜出来，你不能就这么把我赶回去！那里冰冷、无情、甚至让我做了你要结婚这种噩梦。”<br/>“Solo……”每当Mendez对Solo倍感无奈时，他就会用这种仿佛有所请求的语气喊Solo的名字，“你不是超人，你无法像他那样晒晒太阳就让自己痊愈，而我——”<br/>他指了指那块又被血浸染了的纱布，不确定这么快就再次掀开纱布擦洗是不是个好主意，“连个像样的包扎都做不好，我不想你过一会儿就晕倒在沙发上或者是又做出什么奇怪举动导致原本恢复得好好的伤再次变得糟糕！”<br/>Mendez的语气又软又急，他明白不管是Solo选择从医院离开、还是通过翻他家窗户进入他家等待他回来都是Solo自己在意识清醒下做出的选择，他无需为此负任何责任。可他不愿意自己成为这一切源头的导火索，即使Solo表现得再云淡风轻，Mendez都知道他的一切不寻常举动都是为了自己。<br/>为什么要这么傻？<br/>“你真的觉得这点伤会对我构成什么威胁？”Solo终于还是没能忍住，他抬手去理了理Mendez的鬓角，在发现Mendez并无意闪躲后，Solo的大拇指又顺势蹭过了Mendez的眉骨。<br/>“我去联系医院派人把你接回去。”回过神来的Mendez还是偏头躲开了，他站起来收拾着那些扎眼的棉花和纱布，Solo的声音跟着从他身后传来：<br/>“我建议你还是打给Sanders或者是O'Donnell，让他们派一队特警来，这样大概还能对付现在的我。”Solo也跟着站起来，他打量着正弯着腰的Mendez，视线从脖子后那一小片皮肤延伸到不去触碰也能用记忆丈量出尺寸的腰、并免不了回想起上一次他在办公室从后突然抱住Mendez时给他造成了多大的慌乱，他应该道歉的，可那句道歉被他封死了起来，而原因不过是因为他不想在Mendez面前承认自己的偏执是错的。<br/>“然后他们会把我绑回医院、将我重新扔回冷冰冰的病床直到我再次梦到你结婚……”<br/>“Solo！”刚拢到一起的垃圾又因为Mendez甩手的动作散落开来，Mendez回应Solo的态度虽然夹杂着不耐烦，但好歹是从坚决变成了妥协。他比谁都清楚这不过又是Solo的手段，而受伤是他最管用的砝码。可人就是这样，人们常常知晓成千上百条大道理，在安慰别人时总能随意翻出一两条夸夸其谈、却永远无法将那些通透道理中的任何一条贯彻进自己的人生。<br/>“今天你睡床吧，”Solo等着Mendez说什么，结果他却只是重新弯下腰，口气因为声线的缘故也不怎么具有命令性，“我暂时睡沙发。”<br/>在以前——至少在Mendez还愿意跟他上床以前，占据这个独居男人家里唯一的那张大床对Solo来说是再正常不过的事。其实在Mendez说出想恢复普通同事关系之后的很长一段时间，他都没有觉得两个人之间隔出的那条线有多明确，但现在、在Mendez给出让他睡床的许可的现在，他才第一次清晰地摸到了那道线的存在。<br/>Solo花了几秒来考虑自己适不适合再去争取一些什么，这个充满了单身汉的气息、不大却温馨的屋子没有任何改变，就连堆在桌上的外卖餐盒们都仿佛复刻一般的昨日重现。不需要跟任何五星级酒店的高级套房比较，他是如此喜欢这里，并且喜欢的程度在时间累积之后反而变得愈发深刻。<br/>“去休息吧，”Mendez放下了卷起的袖子后忽略了Solo的深思熟虑，“我去帮你买绷带，如果你想吃什么的话我可以顺便帮你买回来……”<br/>他没什么照顾人的经验，就算是自己，他也只能勉勉强强称得上算是有在好好生活，在他迄今为止的人生里，那只黑猫大概是得到他最多悉心照料的生命。Solo的到访很突然、更别说他还受了伤，让Solo留在这里虽然不是他的本意，但他没法就这么看着脸色苍白的Solo笑嘻嘻地赖在他家的同时还佯装无恙。<br/>“买你自己想吃的吧，我不饿。”结果Solo出乎他意料的遵从，他看着Solo自己又剪了一叠纱布按住了伤口，像是在提醒Mendez其实不需要他动手、Solo亲自处理的话绝对会比他做得好。Solo敞着衬衫，维持着一个让他自己舒服的角度坐着，接着又看向Mendez笑了，“我想我今晚会睡得很好的。”<br/>说不上落荒而逃、不过Mendez确实是慌着神在Solo温柔的笑意中仓促离开的。在过去的大多数时间里，Solo的温柔都会被伪装在他的漫不经心背后，无论是为Mendez下厨也好，还是担心他任务的安危也好，Solo从不会把体贴表现得很刻意，这反倒让Mendez接受起来更心安理得。他像个缩在螺壳里的寄居蟹，只要没人把那个壳拿走，他就能够永远躲在这层保护下面，劝导自己这不过是各取所需、没有负担的情感关系。</p><p>Mendez抱着满满当当的食物回去的时候Solo还真的就斜倚在床上睡着了。他的衬衫还敞着，Mendez轻手轻脚地掀起来看了下伤口，似乎是不再流血了，不过如果Solo在睡着的的情况下翻身或是压到它的话……<br/>“Solo，Solo……”考虑到这层，Mendez还是喊醒了他，他蹲在床头和Solo平视，没发现自己的语气有多轻柔，“绑上绷带后吃点东西再睡，可以吗？”<br/>他其实是不该用商量的口气的，因为Solo的伤口外必须绑上几圈绷带，也必须补充些营养，但Mendez就是做不到像Solo要求自己做些什么时那样去命令他。<br/>Solo没急着起身和回答，他看着Mendez的眼睛在等待中无意识地眨动，褐棕的瞳孔里全是他熟悉的平和与友善。这让他又想起了那只猫，那只也会蹲在某个角落、闪着漂亮的绿色眼睛观察他的猫，而每一次一旦Solo发现了她、饶有兴味或是满心宠溺地靠近她的话，她又会霎时间就闪到连影子都看不到的地方去。<br/>他想，Mendez真的就是那只猫。一直都是。只不过，猫随心所欲，而Mendez则伪装得更好一些，所以他偶尔流露出的不在意才会让Solo觉得自己在他眼里其实是透明的——至少是半透明的。<br/>为什么世界上会有那么多人无可救药一般爱着猫这种动物。<br/>Solo直到看透Mendez的那刻才想通。<br/>他试着向上挪了挪身体，其实他并没有过于不适的感受，只是Mendez来搀他的时候他还是安静地配合了。不管Mendez平时对自己有多不上心而Solo以这种不清不楚的身份絮叨过他多少次、在对待他的伤时，Mendez却展现出了在工作中的那种执著认真。他帮Solo把衬衫脱下，并且像是还认真地向人讨教过了正确的包扎方法那样坐在他身边小心地替他缠起了绷带。<br/>“你现在只能祈祷明天一早起来不要因为感染而发烧。”打完最后一个结后，Mendez又去拧了块热毛巾来帮Solo擦了遍身体，“那样的话会很糟糕。”<br/>“在你眼里我这么虚弱？”Solo笑得很轻，“我以为你是比谁都了解我有多‘健壮’的那个人。”<br/>Mendez没对Solo的调笑话有所反应，他一向如此，他只是把毛巾放到了一边：<br/>“明天送你回医院吧，”Mendez回视着Solo，“为了一个人变得愚蠢不像是我认识的Napoleon Solo。”<br/>说这话的Mendez就在Solo的身侧，扑进Solo鼻息里的又是那种Solo喜欢的味道，像松软的云或者是晴天的雾，Solo很会说漂亮话，但他对Mendez的气息从来难以形容，他也不会浪费时间去概括，他只会用最直接的亲吻来表达。尽管他们曾如此亲密，时间却不会停留在过去，更不会静止在你认为最完美的一刻，因为Mendez此刻的神情是如此坦率，他眼底的从容更是一览无余，他用每一个不重要的细节在向Solo宣布，他已经成为了两个人的关系中置身事外的那位。<br/>Solo感觉绷带捆住的大概是他的心。<br/>“我愚蠢？”<br/>他扭头指向了墙角那些属于“她”的东西，Mendez也跟着看过去。<br/>“那些给猫用的东西你为什么还没有处理掉？你还在等她回来？”<br/>“我不是在等她回来……”在这个春天、她刚刚离开的时候，Mendez期盼过、也等待过，他在门口放上了食物和水，指望着她会再回到这一片曾经被她霸占的地方。但现在，第二个冬天又要来临了，他却依然没有看到过她的踪迹。<br/>他清楚她是不会再回来了。<br/>“我只是在以防万一，万一她突然又出现了，饿着肚子或是哪里需要我的话，我不至于手忙脚乱，所以我……”<br/>“所以我也是，”Solo的手突然抚上了Mendez的脸，又一次打断了他，“我只是在想，万一你也像那只猫一样，某一天突然又绕回了这个地方，发现其实留在你身边也不错的时候，我也想和你一样，可以随时接受她的驻扎。”<br/>你还在等那只猫吗？你早就不再是刻意地去等了，因为它早已在潜移默化间成为了融进你生活的一种习惯。你不清楚她会不会回来，但是只要想到她，你就不会搬离这里。<br/>“我想，比起你的话，我总还是更幸运些，”在脸上的手移到了后背，Solo施了施力，Mendez便又顺着他的力道被他揽进了怀抱里，“你找不到她，但我能看得到你。”<br/>“别推，”他按住了Mendez急欲抬起的那只手，“我还有伤……”<br/>“别再‘炫耀’你的伤，”Mendez试着想弯起手肘隔在两人中间，不过最后仍然因为顾忌Solo的伤口失败了，“你明明能猜到我的反应，否则你为什么会从医院……”<br/>“我只是想试试能不能做到你所希望的、所谓的普通同事关系，同时我也想试试能不能只是单纯看着你而不产生任何想法，”Solo没让Mendez把话说完，他不在乎自己这种行为会不会让Mendez更生气一些，“在梦到你结婚以后，我迫切地想要试一试。”<br/>“但我失败了，”Solo对此既不失望，也不意外，他平静地在这场还没开始就结束的自我抗争中选择了投降，“难怪人们总说欲望因爱而生。”<br/>“而我没想到我是这么爱你”差一点也跟着脱口而出。<br/>“……这又是一种什么方法吗，”Mendez的想法自我保护性地变得尖锐了，和Solo这样随时会设下陷阱的人对峙、避开他的陷阱再予以还击其实极富乐趣，但Mendez清楚那会使人疲倦，这背离了他的初衷，他原本就是希望自己和Solo之间的关系可以更简单更本质一些的——“让我觉得也许我错了，我不该提出……”<br/>他不得不这么想的原因是，他确实因为Solo开始动摇了，而动摇他的源头并不是他觉得抱歉。<br/>“上一次是我错了，”Solo没有去反问“你是这么想的吗”，他只是突然地提起了上一次，并且低沉的语气里真的充满了歉意，“别有任何类似于负罪感的想法，永远别这么想……让你困扰不是我的本意。”<br/>Mendez想逃开，但Solo正抱着他，即使这可能又不过是一次为了达到目的而放低姿态的高明手段，他也不能……<br/>他怎么能。<br/>Solo吻住他的时候他并没有躲开，其实Solo凑近他的动作放得很慢，像是给了他充足的可供逃脱的时间、而他给出的应对却是傻傻地呆在那里等着Solo的唇贴上来。Solo的吻一点也没有急躁的征兆，那是一个单纯的亲吻，但Mendez的乖巧让这个亲吻又不可避免地变质。Solo的手按住了Mendez的后脑勺，试图更细致入微地去汲取这一点点的亲密。Mendez身上已经闻不太到烟草味道了，Solo不会自作多情地觉得这是他一直以来提醒这个男人少抽点烟的功劳，他只会认为Mendez最近因为工作而产生的焦虑少了很多——他见过Mendez为了工作全身心被浸泡进焦虑中的样子，和大多数人一样，不停抽烟、或是连续吃三个汉堡，但抛开对健康的影响的话，Solo会暗自觉得可爱，原因无他，那样的Mendez过于真实，真实到他觉得自己伸出手就可以捉住他。<br/>Mendez被Solo身体的重量压上床垫的时候还是发出了轻呼，倒不是因为已经考虑到了之后可能会发生的事情所以想要喊停，只是他亲手包扎的那一圈绷带在他眼里实在扎眼，无论他的眼睛瞥向哪一个角度，那块米黄色都会突兀地出现在他视野中的某处。<br/>“你的伤——”<br/>“我说过这不碍事的，”Solo从上方俯视着他，从前额垂下来的头发在足够近的距离间似有若无戳着Mendez的眼睛，“所以……可以吗？”<br/>连Solo自己都觉得这个征询稍显做作，在过去的每一次中他都不会去询问Mendez的意愿甚至偶尔还会来点粗暴的，就好像Mendez只要不说出那个“不”……实际上即使Mendez真的说了“不”，Solo还是一样的任意妄为。也许他在自己的人生中实在是顺利惯了，才从没把Mendez的拒绝当成什么应当重视的讯号。<br/>“我不觉得我说不可以就能让你重新好好躺下睡一觉。”Mendez别开目光，Solo就顺着这姿势啃咬起了他脖颈下的那一处皮肤。大概松口让Solo留下来是错误的，然而真的把他强制送回医院也未必正确，因为Solo没法被轻易关住，Mendez确信就算真的喊一队特警来把Solo押回去，他也依然会想办法再次回到自己的家中。Mendez没法从这两种后果中抉择出个对错，他的原则很分明，而Solo是打破他一贯坚持的那个人，他告诉Mendez很多事其实难以分出对错，就连喜欢都无法划出个明确界限：他不讨厌Solo，却又没有喜欢到真的愿意被一个明确定义的关系和他捆绑在一起，他从没觉得自己错了，可也说不上这算不算对——他没什么想要的，而Solo想要的很多，这导致他们谁也不能理直气壮地说这是对方的错。<br/>Solo单手解开自己的裤子时Mendez才恍神发现他的手又被Solo攥着架到了头顶，不管是考虑到Solo的伤还是他的那点动摇，他其实都不会做出过多抗争的，Solo的这个举动更像终于捕食到羚羊的猎豹，他明明已经咬破了羚羊的喉咙、也清楚羚羊再难以逃出生天、却还是要死死咬住以防万一。<br/>Mendez没来得及说什么就又被Solo的吻封住了嘴，他一下一下地舔啄着，温柔到令Mendez觉得恍惚。说空气中没什么情欲的氛围太自欺欺人，毕竟Solo内裤下的那根正不时擦撞过他的皮肤，除去被钳制着的手，Mendez还算拥有充分的自主权，可Solo就是细腻地用舌头扫走了他各种胡思乱想，吻得他动弹不得。<br/>“唔……”Mende直到呼吸不畅了才顺从身体意识扭动了一下，Solo在这同时放开了他的手，接着又在Mendez的侧脸印上了几个吻。他近在咫尺间的蓝眼睛好看得发亮，Mendez的视线和手一样突然都不知该安放在哪里，Solo对Mendez的不知所措又像是早有预料：<br/>“我有时候在想，我可能就是特别擅长吓到你这件事。”他开始解Mendez的裤子，Mendez可称得上是飘忽的眼神和抿紧的嘴让他觉得被人偷袭然后在肚子上划拉了那么长一道伤口也不算糟糕了，痛苦总是会被之后的甜美所取代，就算这是他想尽办法求来的他也甘之如饴。<br/>“这值得你骄傲吗？”还没到开暖气的季节，空气里恶意的冰凉在裤子被褪下的瞬间撞上来，Mendez也就一并跟着皱了皱眉。<br/>“当然……”Solo没费心把它们全都剥掉，他让它们就那么草草地堆在那儿后又往下扯了扯自己的内裤，接着让似乎想往后退的Mendez翻了个身，“因为这件事惟独只有我能做。”<br/>Mendez完全可以预见到这会是一场多么纯粹的性爱。Solo是极度追求形式感的男人，就算是漫长的前戏也能在Solo的主导下变成令人享受的部分，而现在，Solo看起来根本就没有要进行那一切的打算：他只是抽过枕头让Mendez趴得更舒服些、就好像简单的交媾就是他们要去完成的事。剥开那些富有感情的亲吻和抚摸，性爱其实原本就是这么简单的。不过大概，这也会更容易让现在的Mendez接受。<br/>结果Solo的唇又从他那一小片腰部皮肤上开始蔓延，每一下都又轻柔，又切实。Solo套弄自己阴茎的动作很随意，随意到可称为潦草，Mendez也是，他只有臀部那一块皮肤完整地裸露着，腰肢则偶尔会因为Solo的触碰敏感地扭动一下。Solo的手指从股缝中溜进去，来到那个紧窄的、毫无准备的入口，它甚至都没有表示出一点欢迎，可Solo却无法解释为什么这么潦草的场景反而让Mendez变得格外撩人又诱惑，这对Solo来说根本就是个崭新的惊喜。<br/>他只是按捏了两下，Mendez的背就因为这不得不经历的试探蜷缩着拱了起来，他没法催Solo快点或是别的什么，于是就只好干涩地轻哼了一声。Solo原本还想问问之前的润滑剂在哪这种体贴的问题，但Mendez的反应极大地满足了他在此之前一直藏得好好的控制欲，它就像一个密码，解开了深埋在洞穴里的宝箱，被释放出的怪物则紧跟着迅速膨胀。<br/>手指没有退出来，它探索着那一小片湿热挤了进去，Mendez扭动的幅度也就跟着变大。他本还能用双手撑着自己，但Solo却又故意把他的一只胳膊扭到了身后，限制着他的动作，好让他更方便接受手指戳进那个入口的行为。<br/>“我以为我会更耐心一些，”他的裤子终于被全部扒走了，Solo的呼吸在变得粗重，Mendez能听得到，“不过你总是能让我脱离想象。”<br/>Mendez倒是想说点什么好让自己不要像是只能这么干等着被Solo侵略的、那只可怜的羚羊一样。可Solo下一刻就掰开他的臀用舌尖取代了手指，它灵活地在嫩肉之外撩拨着，战栗感却从那一小点辐射至Mendez的全身。公平地说，Solo虽然对他予取予求，却从没让他觉得和这个男人做爱会是一件令人无趣的事。<br/>但不公平的是大多数时候，Solo能欣赏到Mendez全部的紧张和挣扎，Mendez却不能。就像一场长跑，你知道你总会跑到终点，可你却不知道这条跑道为什么会在提起脚步的每一次都变得愈发看不到尽头。Solo的舌头匆匆退场，他握着Mendez的腰把他向后提了提，又转而用指腹去打着圈抚触他的会阴，这举动逼得Mendez那点克制又缩回了快感后的隐秘角落，让他只能跟着Solo手上的动作气喘吁吁地低低呻吟。<br/>手指再探进那一片更湿更热的领地时是以掠食般的姿态在其间作乱的，Solo没急着去撑开甬道，他只是尽量在让它变得柔软，直到它的抗拒再也无处可躲——即使本来Mendez就不是出于本意想要躲藏。他就只是习惯性地蜷缩起来，仿佛这样就能缓解那种等待判决的沉重心情似的。他的哼吟听起来很纯真，但那在Solo的脑子里打个转后又变成了各种淫荡的念头，不停在他耳边嘀咕着他的耐心有多不合时宜——“你感受不到那些吸附住你手指的软肉吗？你不懂这是他的邀请吗？你就应该立刻操进去，让他好好体会体会其实他也饥渴难耐，让他除了想求你快点操他之外再没有别的想法”。<br/>Solo摇了摇头，决意不去受那些下流想法的影响。他的手指在后穴里浅浅抽动着，想让Mendez尽快适应，Mendez咬住牙的喘气则让空气变得黏糊。Solo倒是想关心一下Mendez现在脸上会是什么表情，一秒后又觉得那不是个好主意。他不能看到Mendez那双混杂进情欲和迷惘的眼睛，因为那只会令他的理智更快崩塌，而受苦的又只会是Mendez。<br/>渐渐失去支撑力而酸软下去的腰又被Solo抱住胯骨后提了起来，性器顶进Mendez后穴的时候Solo显得格外认真，他控制着Mendez不让他乱动，为了完整地看着Mendez吃进硬挺的全过程，Solo连眼睛都没眨一下。那种被属于Mendez的柔软紧紧绞住的快感令他惆怅，原因无非是他想要更多，可眼下干进他的身体恐怕已经是他所能做到的极限了。<br/>他还能够得到些什么？<br/>“Solo……慢，慢一点……”Mendez连说出这句话都显得勉强，他清楚Solo不会让他受伤，只是无论对这火辣交合有多熟悉，身体被Solo贯穿带来的窒息感还是令Mendez难以承受。<br/>他的要求戛然而止于Solo的一下力挺，那根阴茎就这么跟着一起完完全全没进了他的身体里。Mendez用力眯了眯眼睛，睫毛被渗出的泪渍打湿，他只知道自己是没法再挣脱了，却没想过他的紧致也同样夹得Solo难以呼吸。<br/>“你总说那些毛茸茸的小家伙很可怜，因为生病了受伤了也不懂得表达出来，”Solo往后退了点，却没完全抽出来，他在Mendez又扭动着屁股想往哪里逃的时候及时圈住了他。他往上掀了掀Mendez的衣服，吻落在他发着颤的背上，“其实你也是一样，觉得疼也不见你叫出来。”<br/>Mendez无力地晃了晃脑袋，Solo以为他终于要反驳什么，结果他只是哀求一般地抓紧了床单，把介乎于哭泣和喘息之间的声音闷进了床垫里。<br/>弱势的，被动的，惊惧的，和工作时截然相反的，他的，Mendez。这一连串的定义几乎让Solo心里泛起爱怜。<br/>“如果我知道受伤能让你变得更加听话，上一次我就应该带着伤来见你。”<br/>欲望翻涌上来，Solo没再多做等待，他急切地挺入，抽插，用这些来换取Mendez动听的、断断续续的呻吟。两具身体连接的地方在付出与承受中变得美妙。Solo的抽动还算悠闲，他腾出手，在Mendez来不及、也根本没力气反对什么之前握住了他的阴茎根部，又用他那只能掌握一切的手在Mendez被极速推向高潮前、把他从释放的边缘拉了回来。<br/>“别……”Mendez忍不住想说别戏弄他，结果Solo没给他乞求的机会，他被Solo翻了过来，轻松地就像个破败的枕头一样。那个柔嫩湿润的小口在失去填充物后立刻又重新收紧，Mendez恍惚地眨着眼睛，只感受到刚刚还在他身体里作乱的那根又贴上了他小腹的皮肤，接着是Solo手掌的温度，然后又是他的唇……Mendez不由自主地回应，哪怕他的回应只不过是抬起胳膊搂住了Solo的脖子。这小小的示弱刺激得Solo收回了一切温情，他在Mendez的两腿间跪坐着，顺势抓住他的脚踝把他的腿折向胸前。那个湿润又柔韧的穴口正惶恐不安又脆弱无力地等待着Solo的下一次插入，他没让那些会令他疯狂的软肉等待太久，他照做了，而Mendez这次的惊呼比上一次还要湿润，绵软到Solo不得不又完整退出再完整冲撞着没入，以此逼出Mendez一次又一次近似于意识涣散的叫喊。<br/>这不是他第一次在床上没特地用什么技巧就把Mendez操得解散所有防备，但现在Mendez这副明明不自觉抬起屁股等着Solo操干、手却胡乱抓着床单又像舒爽又像痛苦一样哼哼的模样还是能让Solo觉得美妙。他的操弄越热烈，Mendez的迎合就越细微，他的尖叫和颤抖统统在诉说着他有多希望这一切快停止，可他们回馈给彼此的节奏偏偏在这种矛盾中渐渐合拍。<br/>“Tony Mendez……”Solo的声音也是从齿间硬挤出来的，剩余的话则被迅速冲击而来的巨大快感卷走了，他还没来得及抽出来，那些黏稠精液就迫不及待地留在了Mendez的身体里面，而承受者除了被迫接纳之外，能做的就只是费劲地抬起胳膊用手背擦了擦眼角，希望趁Solo发现之前擦掉那些并不受他控制而泛出的泪水。<br/>但那手很快被Solo握住后移开了，再覆上来的身躯还是一样坚实，Mendez闭着眼着尝试要去触碰一下Solo的伤口，不过被Solo制止了。<br/>“就算伤口再裂开也没什么，”他吻在Mendez的眼角、舌头却轻舔过那排总让他心动的眼睫毛，“我觉得这很值得。”<br/>“你当然……”Mendez觉得自己也应该驳斥一两句什么，但他说不出来，因为Solo又握着他的两只手将他撑到了两边、把他摆成了一个像是随时可以接受他第二次侵犯的姿势，并且他清楚Solo的阴茎只是暂时地疲软，很快它就会在两个人的肌肤相触间再次变得有活力。Solo说的对，他确实对Solo的“健壮”了如指掌，同时又永远记忆犹新。<br/>“还记得你后悔过是因为没关紧那扇窗才导致猫有机会离开吗……”Solo拿自己的鼻子去擦碰Mendez的，亲昵到Mendez无所适从，“我不想像你一样等过后了才后悔，所以我得关好这扇窗，因为我不知道你什么时候就会像她一样溜走。”<br/>“Solo……”Mendez的口气里没有惊讶，连无奈也被隐藏得很好，“我一直觉得你是个聪明人。”<br/>所以他只是轻叹着气，忘了疲惫哑软的嗓音让他的话听起来没什么说服力。<br/>“聪明人不会不懂放手，是吗？”他能听懂Mendez的暗示，他当然能听懂，他们之于对方一向是不用把话说得过于明白就能够完美交流的存在，只是这也不会再改变什么。<br/>握着Mendez的、Solo的手又动了动，彼此的指节更加用力地扣紧在了一起。<br/>“但我还是舍不得，所以我不会松手。”<br/>而这才是傻瓜会做的选择。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>极轻的、刀刃碰撞到什么坚硬东西而发出的清脆声响吵醒了Mendez，那声音从厨房打了好几个转再传进书房后已经变得很轻，Mendez不是容易被惊醒的人，但他原本也不困，他只是在吃完头痛药后，又因为附带而来的副作用头晕起来，所以正推敲着的报告才写到一半，他就迷迷糊糊地趴在桌子上睡了一会儿。<br/>他将额头在手臂上重重擦了几下才眯起眼看时间，睡了四十分钟有余的他将视线从手表上移开、又扫到被压在手肘之下的草稿。一个小时前吃下的头痛药仿佛霎时失去了作用，在他脑袋里的那颗压得他整个人都沉甸甸的小石头又作乱起来。直到他又拍着脑袋提醒自己好歹该去看看厨房里发出的声音是怎么回事时，他才觉得状态有恢复过来一些。基于这是下午，外面的阳光也并不比中午时有所收敛，所以他倒也没怎么担心会不会有小偷闯进来。相比起来，他心中所有的猜想都是关于那只太久没见过的猫。他偶尔还是会想着她是不是又因为饿极了所以循着记忆找了回来、接着从她当时离开的那扇窗爬进来，偷吃一些她能找到的食物，最后大摇大摆地盘踞在那张她喜欢的沙发正当中睡个好觉。<br/>这太天真了。Mendez揉揉眼角，又笑自己无谓的妄想。路过客厅的时候他喝了点水，胃里似乎还没被溶掉的小药片跟着复又流淌进去的水晃荡着，Mendez拍拍肚子，紧跟着便闻到了一阵香味。<br/>猫当然不会回来，Mendez只是不想承认他和猫的缘分真的就到此为止了——站在厨房里的人赫然是让他不怎么感到意外的Solo。刚刚切好的胡萝卜已经扔进泛出香气的锅里，煮好的通心粉和鸡胸肉在一旁备着，Solo想必是听到拖鞋擦着地板而来的动静了，他没费心回头，只问了一句“睡醒了没”，Mendez吸吸鼻子，发出的气音在锅中的汤逐步升温的过程中被掩了下去。<br/>“你不会是又爬……”他向那个井井有条的背影走近，衬衫的袖子平整地挽了起来，他这才想起自己走过客厅的时候竟没注意到搭在沙发背上的那件西装。太粗心也太不警觉，要不就是，他已经把会在自己家里出现的、第二个男人的衣服当成了不必大惊小怪的事。<br/>“你该换把锁了。”Solo正忙着将洋葱切成小丁，Mendez刚想站近些，又因为洋葱特有的气味向后躲远了两步。每当这种时候，他就既痛恨又羡慕对此总是得心应手的Solo，他一点影响都没受似的迅速做完了这件大多数人都觉得烦扰的事，相对应的，他把自己用不太寻常的方式破开了Mendez家的门登堂入室也说得无比自然，叫人从那其中听不出一点错。<br/>Mendez也就跟着默不作声，没去指出这做法中的错误，到了现在，他已经接受无论他说什么Solo也不会听的事实了。他早就应该如此，更早一些认识到的话，也许他和Solo不必发展至如今这种不清不楚的境地。<br/>“来不及自己煮汤了，所以买了罐装的鸡汤，”胡萝卜块和洋葱丁一起入了锅，切成块的鸡胸肉看起来像是已经煮过一次了，好在Mendez也不怎么好奇Solo的工序，“没有买到西芹，否则会更好吃一点。”<br/>谢天谢地没有买到。Mendez试着回想了一下他至今都不太乐意闻见的那股生涩（也有人形容它为清爽）气味，没什么精神地靠到了冰箱门上，“你这是在做什么？”<br/>“面条鸡汤。”木质汤勺跟着Solo的动作一起搅动起来，那些平时看来令Mendez望而生畏的蔬菜因此减少了几分面目可憎，“昨天路过你的办公室时，我看到了那上面放着头痛药。”<br/>Mendez抽抽嘴角，没想好要说什么。他不知道是该说“所以这就是你又不请自来的原因”还是说他以为这种只会煮给小孩子吃的“感冒圣品”永远不会在他的厨房出现，更遑论，他本也从不相信这碗被带上太多情感色彩的汤真的能成为什么心灵的慰藉。当然，事实上，他家厨房基本不可能出现由新鲜食材组合料理而成的食物。他的所有例外，都只会由Solo带给他。<br/>“我以为我只是头痛。”他看着通心粉也下了锅，“所以我不需要吃这些小孩子才……”<br/>Solo把碗放下的同时看了他一眼，Mendez正茫然又疑惑，而他很想回应一句难道你不是？他光是看着Mendez的床尾又堆砌起来的外卖餐盒和空可乐罐就心生无奈，他没有要照顾Mendez的义务，论年纪，他也理应相信Mendez是能将自己照顾好的人。但从根本上来说，Solo反而更希望Mendez就保持现在的样子，于他而言，这样才能多一个继续纠缠在Mendez身边的理由。<br/>“我以为你知道那会发展成感冒。”所以最后他这么说，随意找的借口，并无太多所谓，毕竟总不会阻挡这锅看起来好吃、真吃起来味道也绝不会差的汤被端上桌。<br/>Mendez不怎么服气地跟在他身后，顺便也没忘了拿上两只空碗。<br/>“头痛只是头痛，不会变成感冒。”需要进食的意欲从大脑传至身体，表现出来的行为则是Mendez反驳完就拉开了椅子在餐桌前坐下了——乖乖等着喝这一碗可爱而温暖的汤的模样又让他像极了孩子一样听话，但Solo从没真的期盼过这人能变得听话，否则他也不需要撬开门锁进来，然后对着书房那个又胡乱趴着睡着的人暗自感叹幸好买对了食材。<br/>没什么波澜的争执在Mendez吞下第一口汤后终止，Solo没去继续争辩这会否升级成感冒的问题，他看着Mendez捧着勺子，把那些他爱吃的不爱吃的都塞进嘴里，微微笑了起来。其实，或多或少，在他内心深处，他觉得就算最近困扰Mendez的头痛就此升级成感冒大概也不错。一整餐下来，Mendez吃得安静又舒心，在他一个人消灭了大部分汤后，他也像以前一样要求收拾厨房，不过这也因为Solo让他再去休息的要求失败了，肠胃得到了满足，大脑却反而更觉疲惫，于是Mendez也没多做抗争。他跟着Solo重回厨房，在冰箱前流连了一阵，最终还是被Solo塞上了一杯水后又拿走了先前捧着的冰可乐。<br/>至此他又回到了书房，回到了那张，他没写完的任务报告的草稿之前。<br/>头再次开始一阵阵抽痛，这回像有人在他头顶上跳着踢踏舞，搅得他又浑身不安宁，但他却在这种不安宁中握起了笔，方才因为犹豫没写下的话从笔尖顺畅流出。他埋头写了一会儿，一侧的肩膀跟着一耸一耸，自然也没发现Solo又端着另一杯水在门口看了他很久。<br/>“我听说了。”他走过去，把水杯放在了那杯喝了一半的水旁边，看着Mendez的黑发因为缓慢扬起头颅的动作从一大片变成了一小片，注意到软沓沓的刘海又快长过了眼睫。<br/>又该打理了。Solo想着，上一次他产生这想法是什么时候？他锁了Mendez办公室的门、强硬而无理地将他按在办公桌上那时？<br/>“什么？”Mendez无意识地端起了Solo新拿进来那杯水，喝了两口。<br/>“你上一次的任务。”Solo没有拐弯抹角，他不是为Mendez小小的头痛而来，他是为这个而来。<br/>Mendez的头痛毕竟因此而生。甚至才见了救援对象一面，就因为身份暴露而被CIA勒令回国。他知道Mendez在那时努力过，也抗争过，一如既往是他的作风，只是最终敌不过当地的紧张局势，在O'Donnell的各种强硬胁迫中，他还是搭上了回美国的飞机。<br/>如果时间没推算错的话——Solo梳理着从同事那儿打听来的信息，就是在回国两天、和一群人宿醉一场后，他开始吃起了头痛药。睡眠，压力，内疚，或是其他，Solo不得而知。<br/>“噢，那个……”Mendez放下杯子的动作极迟缓，钢笔又被他抓在手里，紧贴着他握笔的那两根手指，随着他的闪躲转来转去，“那没什么。”<br/>“Mendez，很多事你无能为力。”太无情了，Solo不想说这些，可他不说，又有谁会这么直接向Mendez传达？有人觉得不忍心，有人觉得没必要，但它成了困扰Mendez的心病，Solo不会因任何不忍心就不去刺破这个事实。<br/>“我知道。”Mendez没敢看他也不想看他，他低下头，轻答了一句。<br/>那当然不是他的错，一个任务最后成功与否，有太多因素在起着作用，Mendez明白自己不过是那庞杂过程中的一个小搭扣，但他太过在意，太过重视，以至于他总是把自己当成了最重要的一环。<br/>可他不是。大多数时候，他甚至一丁点的作用都发挥不上。<br/>头又在被敲打的恍惚中痛了起来，钢笔在纸张上划出细细一条曲线，Solo没放过那个。<br/>“你在写什么？”<br/>Mendez跟着他的声音低头看看，又觉得他在问多余问题一般，“……一份报告。”<br/>Solo稍微俯身下去看了一眼，Mendez彼时才刚写完“因此我申请重启该项救援计划……”，只不过他仍需阐述的理由还未被来得及一一列举，那支用了有些年头、因为Solo前不久在办公室的粗鲁行为而掉在地上摔出一道裂缝的钢笔就被Solo抽走了。<br/>Mendez愕然地抬头，对上Solo鲜少在他面前流露出怒意的幽蓝双目：<br/>“你为什么总是不肯放弃？”他伸过手臂，手指点上那张草稿，像是恨不得干脆也将它一并抽走，“是你说的吧？连放弃都不懂的人，才是真的傻瓜。”<br/>是一个多月之前，他带着一条狰狞刀伤、以此来要挟Mendez包容他的执著时，Mendez所暗示他的。如今那已经结成了一道疤，连带着缝合的痕迹，等它彻底长好怕是要上两个年头，这一长段时间足够他变得理性一些。他总以为Mendez是比他更理性的那个，可惜换了对象，换了事件，Mendez也未能幸免。他爱极了这个男人的勇气与善良，就算他同时也恨透了他的固执与负责，也不能因此抵消他的爱意。<br/>Mendez像是对Solo说出这话很是震惊，Solo不知道那是代表Mendez认为这事轮不到他来插嘴、还是他那份内疚因为Solo的提醒被掀了开来，他扔搭在桌面上的手慢慢地从其上滑下，一言不发的样子更是显得比吃东西前还要病恹恹一些。他走出去，把自己抛进沙发里，Solo只得跟着他，指望他开口说些什么，他知道这个男人说话的时候总比不说话的时候要好对付得多。<br/>“我只是想再试试而已……”斜倚了没一分钟，他又坐直了，他睁着那双写尽挣扎与希望的眼睛，傻愣愣地看着Solo，看上去就像在征求他的同意——仿佛Solo同意或者不同意能对结局有任何改变似的。<br/>就连Solo也深知自己的话起不了任何决定性作用。<br/>“没有意义的，Mendez，没有意义。”然而他还是说了，尽管是用极其温柔的语气，“你应该放弃。”<br/>也许这太过残忍。Solo看到Mendez眼中所有的情绪都因为他的话一并凝滞了。<br/>“为什么一定要有意义？”Mendez没吼没叫，却也问得偏执。<br/>“没有意义所以你就要我放弃？我让你放弃的时候你说了什么？你竟然还问我为什么不肯放弃？”脱口而出的话不是他想说的，但他就这么说出来了，刹都刹不住，“我以为这句话你该拿来问你自己才对。”<br/>真是没一句话是他该说的，Solo眼里的蓝色变黯时这种想法油然而生。然而他忍不住，被迫放弃任务时的绝望又勾起他的头痛，而头痛让他开始变得不像他自己那样对Solo任性起来。这件事确实从始至终都不由他操控、不由他决定，打破他最后希望的人并非Solo，他不应在Solo面前如此，尤其是他明知Solo有多爱自己——<br/>他是否真的太过沉溺于Solo对他的纵容之中了？<br/>“抱歉，对不起，我的错，我……”<br/>Solo才拎起西装就看见Mendez垂下眼睛连说了好几次“对不起”，在那之后他后悔又混乱地低下了头，他周身的气息更低落，而手掌再度贴上了太阳穴。Solo猜想是他的头又开始痛了，这让Solo只是站在这个原本打算就此离开的位置看了那么几秒后，就又沉着气扔下了手里的西装，转而坐到了他的身边。<br/>直到他干燥又温热的指腹贴上Mendez的脸，Mendez才迟钝地发现他已经被Solo从侧面半搂进怀里。Solo的手指打着圈有节奏地在Mendez隐隐抽痛的太阳穴附近按摩着，他的肩膀由此缩了一下，觉得哪里不对劲一般几欲闪开。Solo腾不出手，不过他也没就这样让Mendez逃开，按在那颗脑袋上的手指施加了力道，他仍板着的脸更是没什么表情：<br/>“别动。”他沉言道，实实在在的命令语气，没有一分留给Mendez商量的余地，“你不能总是靠吃药来缓解头痛。”<br/>“但那……但那……”Mendez咽了咽口水，不明白为什么明明同为男人，自己却总是会在Solo身上的男性荷尔蒙侵袭而来时觉得紧张，“那……很有效。”<br/>“按摩也会有效的，待着别动，五分钟就好。”Solo的眉毛还是皱成一团，Mendez仅用眼角的余光也能看出那深藏其中的忍耐，“然后我会离开，如果你不希望我出现在这令你不愉快的话。”<br/>Mendez原本也不是真的要对Solo生气，这会儿则更加说不上话。他也想要和Solo保持距离的，保持距离才不至于让这种彼此进退两难的局面一次又一次上演，但Solo总是不给他这个机会。<br/>这不是他的错。<br/>这不是……他的错吧。<br/>“……刚才真的很抱歉。”<br/>纵然这么想着，手却还是握住了Solo正覆于他额头的那只，Mendez没把Solo的手拉下来，他小心翼翼抓着Solo，用最和婉的方式传达着自己的歉意。<br/>“我不是故意要……说那种话。”<br/>——他也不知道自己从什么时候开始将认定的“不放弃是你的错不是我的错”归咎成了“没能好好拒绝你真的是我的错”。<br/>Solo歪歪头，看着Mendez的侧脸，他看不到Mendez的眼睛，但他可以想象出来其中潜藏着多少歉意，否则，他不会连呼吸都变得这般低顺。<br/>真是什么脾气都没了。<br/>一下下按压着的力道就此终止，Mendez等着Solo有所表态，而他等来的回应，只不过是被Solo扶着肩膀完全压进了沙发里。从坐着变作躺着不消五秒，那还不足以让Mendez有所反应，而等他想起要反应——或者认为自己有必要推拒时，Solo已经调整好了两个人的姿势，把他完全笼罩在了自己的气息之下。<br/>“Tony Mendez……”Solo拿鼻尖从左向右细细擦过Mendez因刚喝下一杯水而湿润的嘴唇，“你真是我的克星。”<br/>是这样吗？Mendez眨眼间，Solo那张总能让他动摇的脸又映进来，随后他的唇不出意外被Solo攫取，接连钻入的舌头不过是在提醒他，这个男人才更像他的克星。<br/>没有多余的话语，不需要过多的拉锯与手段，更不再像前几次那样充满违抗与夷犹，从衣服一件件散落到两个人衣不蔽体仅仅用去了几个热吻的时间，乳尖在Solo的手指间凸起，Mendez的头痛在他的瑟缩中似是有所缓解，它变成了迷惑神智的另一种症状、催着Mendez的腿顺从地缠上了Solo的腰腹，勾住Solo脖颈的手比任何一次都要坚定主动，就连那根冰凉的手指挤进他后穴时都不再想令他申诉疼痛，只是令他倍觉磨人。<br/>那一圈敏感的乳晕又被灵巧的舌头胡乱舔弄，Mendez抖得更厉害，但他不敢动，也不想动，他不得不就这么以几近缠在Solo身上的姿势、顺着他扩张的动作更高地抬起腰臀。他已经在经年累月的性事中尝到了若是反抗Solo、他想得到的只会与他的希望背道而驰的滋味，但如今这样完全的驯从似乎也并没换来Solo的宽容，Solo将整张脸埋首于Mendez胸前，不肯放过那两粒早就被玩弄到硬挺的乳粒。他的手指就那样不进不退地挤占在蜜径之内，等着肠液因这色情的入侵被勾引出更多。那根又硬又热的性器在Mendez小腹前擦着，每一次的相触都在有力地唤回Mendez的记忆然后提醒他，那是根多坚硬、多硕大、又是多不懂知足的巨物。<br/>由他吧。Mendez忍受着毫无润滑的艰涩开拓，劝服自己别去受过往记忆的影响。他只想好好抓住眼前这具再熟悉不过的健硕身体、打开自己好好发泄一场，他需要被填补，而Solo需要被他容纳。手指加多了一根，抛开Solo几乎啃咬遍他胸前每一寸皮肤的情况，这因怕他受伤才坚持到现在的扩张尚算慢条斯理。Solo的呼吸不比他的顺畅多少，这让Mendez久违地想起了他们之间的第一次，他似乎是在Solo扯着假笑问他清不清楚自己到底有多吸引人时就已经本能地想退缩了。Solo的别有目的总是让他分不清虚实，然而他偏偏就是不愿意在这个小他几岁的情场老手面前展露出怯意，他不是被勾引着掉入陷阱的那个——至少表面上看来不是——所以他想拥有更多的主动权、他想让Solo知道自己并不会在任何场合屈服于他。于是他抿起嘴、摆出老练的笑、话也说得稳重：<br/>“我想这件事，也许可以由你来告诉我。”<br/>他猜想自己是成功的，毕竟Solo在听到这句话时笑得很是玩味。只是在那之后的十分钟，他就为太过自以为是的挑衅而懊丧不已，可那已经来不及了，他回味过来时，他的后穴已经经由Solo的手涂满了润滑液，Solo的两根手指正顺畅地完成了掠夺的前奏，而Solo本人就这样把他挤在墙壁上，按着他教他动弹不得。他被剥得一丝不挂，Solo却只不过堪堪将裤子褪到膝盖上，阴茎在Mendez的眼皮底下昂扬着，清清楚楚宣布着它这就打算让Mendez看看他自己到底有多吸引人。可惜Solo的动作再精准再迅速也好，那都掩盖不了他纷乱的呼吸其实比Mendez的听起来还要粗重，那让Mendez在紧张间也不免领悟了他的心意，和Mendez初时认为的、Solo不过将这情事当成又一次无聊消遣不同，相反，或许这个看起来像侵略者的Solo比他这个被动的猎物反而还要郑重许多。<br/>Solo的性器就在彼时Mendez的胡思乱想中侵占了柔弱软嫩的蜜穴，痛得Mendez在他的肩上留下了一排牙印。<br/>就如同现在，Mendez一样咬住了Solo的肩，没想到Solo却因此发出一记轻笑。好歹是已经吃进过不少次的老朋友，那才分泌出少许肠液的内壁再心不甘情不愿，也只得软软地依从着顶端破开甬道的举动。柱头不过才插进来，Mendez紧绷的身体就已经没了僵持的力气，他的腿像要挂不住般滑下来，夹紧的后穴却又因肌肉的动作牵扯住一阵酥麻快感。<br/>“唔嗯……你……快……”Mendez支吾着催促起来，肉柱只捅进三分之一的感受可没比全部插进去要好多少，Solo倒不着急，不管他的理智还剩多少，Mendez时隔太久之后的主动在无形中变得更为诱人，他仅仅是绵长地轻哼一声，就能在Solo的身体里点上又一把火。<br/>他又细细地往前撞进去一点儿，真的只是一点儿，Mendez跟着他的动作闭眼又睁眼，眼里的琥珀由此变得水盈盈的，这和他脸颊泛红、胸前满是吻痕又光裸身体放荡地哀求Solo把阴茎完全操进去的模样一点也不匹配。Mendez的舌尖因难耐的心痒无意识舔过下唇，微蹩的眉头无助地衬在Solo眼里，让他显得既放浪，又纯真。<br/>“别眨眼，也别露出委屈的样子。”Solo的下腹又紧了紧，而在他的等待中，交合处的肠液又多涌出了些，还有那根一早就被他忽略、只能靠Solo有意无意的贴近得到满足的Mendez的性器，这会儿也滴落出了极少前液——这都是Mendez的身体反馈给Solo的最诚实的反应，他咬咬Mendez的下巴，感受着他的迷蒙，又接着说道：<br/>“那对你没有任何好处。”<br/>没得到任何准备的时机，那根肉柱彻彻底底没了进去，Mendez并没有因为终于得到了想要的而倍感欣喜，欲求不得的煎熬变成了另一份太难承受的折磨。他喘息着，睫毛眨动得更快，他的喉咙口溢出的全是又细又轻的啜泣。然而就像Solo说的，那永不会使他因怜惜而变得收敛，Mendez的所有示弱与乞求最后能得到的，都只不过是更欲壑难填的粗暴。Solo宁愿做一个不知分寸的无耻之徒，也不愿在这种时候变成什么温柔绅士。<br/>连日来像鬼魅般缠扰着Mendez的头痛终于在快感的云雾中被击退了，彻底失去控制的身体在Solo那根肉刃的进退中跟着晃荡，Solo都无需腾出手去压开他的大腿，他就自觉地弯折起双腿，尽可能地去接纳Solo的抽插。Solo每一次撞进去都会拍打到他的臀部，囊袋因此得到的刺激感和紧热的穴口给予的配合也同样令Solo头晕眼花，若是头痛会传染的话……他情愿和Mendez一起承受。<br/>Solo让阴茎留在嫩肉的包裹之中，稍稍停下来，Mendez正咬着牙根试图深呼吸，Solo便又探寻而去，撬开他的牙关，勾动他那根不知所措的舌头。Mendez的胸膛一起一伏，到了这个地步，他连呼吸的权利都是Solo给的。<br/>他一开始想要的主动权，直到现在都没能真正被他捏在手里过。<br/>唇齿终被放开，脆弱的另一个小穴又被更恶劣地顶弄。Mendez一时觉得自己的嫩穴里满满的都是被Solo操出的水、它们正顺着那仅剩的一点点狭窄缝隙从紧密结合处流出来；一时他又觉得其实他早就被Solo操成了水，他的腰部虚软无力，连帮自己撸弄的节奏都得跟着Solo的节奏有一下没一下地愈发潦草。但他的那根实在太好欺哄得多——要不就是Solo戳在他内里的那根过于卖力，卖力到足以让他的性器得到了它所渴求的情欲。他在自己的手中释放，Solo只是瞥了一眼，没停下来，Mendez的腿彻底悬了空，Solo只管按着他的肩、学着他特有的顽固一样在他那确实被干出不少淫水的小穴里进出，不是为了报复他的口不择言，也不打算再计较他的自我惩罚……<br/>他就只是想操到Mendez连呢喃呓语时都只会喊他的名字，求他停下来，以此来证明，就算是他的克星，他也总有那么一个时刻能将这个男人完全拥有。<br/>顶入深处的插弄比先前更猛烈，Mendez的视线早就因湿润的水气而模糊，他的手漫无目的地在Solo肩上抓着，麻痹的下半身已经不像是他自己的。Solo的性器就这么粗暴地重重顶进去，然后一点也没迟疑地将与火热截然相反的低凉精液留在了里面。Solo当然知道稍后帮Mendez清理掉它们又得让Mendez吃一些小苦头，但在至高快感来临的高潮之时，他不想去顾及那些。<br/>他承认他原本就是个自私鬼。<br/>早就软成一团的Mendez在承受完Solo同样失神的瞬间后、又被从他身上爬下去的Solo侧身拥进了怀里。比起办公室那张，家里这张显然更适合两个人相拥在一起躺着。Solo仍灼热的呼吸喷在他的耳侧，后穴里的精液昭示着怪异的存在感，但Mendez暂时不想去理会了。他觉得困倦、疲乏、却不烦躁，这感受不是因头痛而生，他甚至莫名其妙有了个突兀的预感——<br/>也许他不必再接着吃头痛药了。</p><p>这静谧没持续多久，Solo又跨过他跳下了沙发，然后直接将他打横抱了起来。Mendez一开始还惊呼着挣扎，就像那个冬天每一次洗澡时总会顽抗到底的那只猫一样——不过等Solo把他关进浴室、拿下花洒调试水温时，他又通晓人意地服从了。Solo既不会允许Mendez就这么赤裸着在沙发上睡着、让头痛真的演变成感冒、也不会容许那些属于自己的精液给Mendez带去烦扰。冲动地射在Mendez体内的次数不多，Solo能记得每一次的原因：哪一次是和Mendez两个月没见了、哪一次是Mendez好不容易从困境中脱险、哪一次是Mendez对他太漫不经心……<br/>他们沉默地洗完了澡，在Mendez的头发已经不能被擦得更干以后，Solo才用浴巾将他裹好，又把他推到了床上。<br/>“睡一觉吧。”他拉过被子，却又因为自己正压着Mendez的动作而暂时没给他盖上，“我再去给你准备点吃的。”<br/>“Solo……”尽管他的眼中仍盛满雾气，但他这会儿总算可以在不呻吟、不浪叫、屁股里也没夹着什么东西的情况下好好和Solo说话了，他知道他没必要再去问Solo为什么总是对他那么好，所以他柔柔叹气，说了别的：<br/>“让我停止对你于心有愧的方法，是不是只有彻底把你赶跑？”<br/>原本支起的手臂又放松了下来，要离开的人也就这样重新压回了他的身上。Mendez传进他鼻间的全是松软好闻的香气，那总是让他眷恋到忘了自己其实固执起来其实没比Mendez好多少。<br/>“也许。”Solo的手指划过Mendez的眉心，然后是唇角，“可惜你赶不跑我。”<br/>Solo原本不是对那种“一对一”的关系多么执著的人，这个世界上也有很多不在一起却也分不开的关系，Solo时常觉得那种关系往往同样性感迷人，所以他用这个理由哄住了自己，告诉自己他可以这样继续和Mendez纠缠下去，直到Mendez狠下心来说“我们必须到此为止”或是“再也不要来烦我”。<br/>不，就算他这样说了，我也不会照做。<br/>“我不是那只猫，Solo。”Mendez没就Solo再度发表的宣言有所表态，他也没继续那个没头没尾的提问，而是说起了别的话题——一个令Solo意想不到的话题，“我不是她。”<br/>Solo不知道Mendez是什么时候读懂了他潜藏起来的想法，于是他停止了手指的躁动，开始专注地盯着Mendez。<br/>“她不会知道在她离开后我曾为她的处境感到担忧，她不会感激我的牵挂，更不会明白我多么喜欢她——就算明白，她也不会在乎的，所以她说来就来，说走也就走了，她选择我更像是某种随机的结果，但比起要接受我这个主人，她更想自由地活着，可是我不一样，我……”<br/>他和Solo最初的开端并非随机出现的，那时候时机刚好，眼前的这个人也刚好；他原本也可以想接受就接受想拒绝就拒绝，但他终于明白他不可能真的像那只猫一样无视任何负担随心所欲地离开；就算他能，他也不会对那些加诸于他身上的情感无动于衷——<br/>“你会为我的愚蠢感到难过，”Solo听懂了，也可能没太听懂，当他打算好不把Mendez说出的任何决定放在心上时，Mendez想传达什么也就不那么紧要了，“是吗？但就算这样，你也没有真的离开。”<br/>从Mendez说要结束他们这种不清不楚、看起来没个结局的关系到现在，已经过去了三个多月有余，Mendez虽在接纳Solo每一次的恣意妄为时都会迟疑、最后却总会接受。Solo不知道他是放弃了再与自己周旋、还是默默地等着自己的耐性被冷漠耗尽，他只注重结果——他向来是这样的人，尤其是在Mendez出现后，他更是时刻提醒自己，这个Mendez没有真的从他身边消失的结果才是最重要的。<br/>“是啊……”Mendez的眼角流出一点羞恼，很短很快，“我想那是因为你压得太牢了。”<br/>他推推Solo的肩，推不动，Solo打定了注意要在他身上成为一座能把他压得逃不开的山。<br/>“我是说……你的窗户关得太严实了，”Mendez还没等Solo勾起嘴角要调笑什么就又自己接着说道，“严到似乎令我产生了就这样待在里面也不错的……错觉。”<br/>“只是错觉？”Solo的眼睛因为Mendez的话眯了起来，因为他从这句话里听不出别的、除了愿意留在自己身边之外的其他意思。<br/>许多时候，Mendez也不免觉得Solo有所图谋的样子像极了那只曾站在他家门口，安静而沉默地打量着他的……黑色的猫，她估测着、分析着、盘算着什么时候才是进入Mendez的家霸占这片领地的最佳时机。<br/>而最后她也确实成功了。<br/>“我想……是吧，”像肯定，又像否定，Mendez懂得婉转，更懂得直接，只是在Solo面前，他总有一些全无必要的、不想在这个男人面前太过毫无保留的小小自尊，“错觉是会消失的，我知道……”<br/>“我不会让它消失的。”Solo现在懂了，那源于他不仅关紧了窗，还锁死了门，只要Mendez愿意进来、愿意留在里面，他就不会再让Mendez想到任何办法离开，无论这个男人有多么擅长逃生都好——<br/>“我也不会允许它只是个‘错觉’。”<br/>它是真的。Mendez愿意留在他身边也是真的。哪怕那只是极短小的一个失控所促成的决定，Solo也绝不会放跑这个他期盼了太久的瞬间就这么溜走。<br/>Solo说完就又吻了上去，如狂风，似洪流，把Mendez卷进了又一场热烈之中。Mendez恍恍惚惚地再次体味到自己确实不是个勇于冒险的人，和Solo成为固定的床伴，已经是他枯燥单调却又安全的私人生活中唯一尝试过的冒险。再一次想要冒险的念头是何时冒出来的？他不清楚，也许是Solo带着伤爬上了他家窗户之时，也许是Solo带着苛责的宠溺为他准备晚餐之时，也许是在那每一次被Solo撞得头昏脑涨之时，也许等他的头痛不再犯了，他会发现这就只是头痛药带来的副作用，让他在这种飘飘然的眩晕感中忘记了要去提防危险这回事。<br/>和Solo在一起能有多危险？<br/>他对Solo的喜欢又有多深？有没有深到像那个冬天、愿意留在他家的那只猫一样？深到让不愿被拘束的她，在那短暂的时光里，心甘情愿地被Mendez圈养并保护；深到忘了亮出她藏于肉垫前的指甲、也收起了她那令人望而生畏的坏脾气？<br/>这所有一切，他都不打算再去考量了。毕竟猫再也不会回来，但Solo却一直在这里。<br/>当爱情降临的时候，不如就一起双双变傻瓜。</p><p>也或许，他早就是了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>此文首发于2017年4月11日，以此记录。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>